The Knightly Heirs
by Phoenix NightStar
Summary: The Royal Knights have Hybrid children, who are call upon to save the Digital World with their Partners.
1. Chapter 1

**The Knightly Heirs Chapter 1**

**This is chapter 1 of my new story. It just has character info, some story background and character info. Digimon is owned by whoever owns it, but not me, I just own the Hybrid kids.**

**Enjoy**

**The Story background**

15 years ago, Myotismon had entered the Real World with an army of Digimon to attack and take over. But however, five of the Royal Knights followed and in order to avoid being sense by the army, the four Megas knights and one Armour knight, became their Rookie forms and hid among the humans as male humans.

Unfortunately while in the Real World, four of the five Knights fell in love with four human women, the women then became pregnant with the Digimon Knight's children. The Knights after seeing that they have no choice told the women their identity and their mission.

Myotismon and his army attacked the knights and the women. But the Knights being more powerful defeated the army and the vampire. Before the Knight returned to the Digital World, they asked their new pregnant mates to come with them, only two accepted the offer.

Kentaurosmon, the only Knight not to fall in love with a human, soon found a yearling human boy child in the rubble, the child had be abandoned by his fleeing human parents. The Mega Knight took the child with him and raised the child as his son.

But now the Digital World is in danger; The Demon Lords have been freed from their icy prisons. The knights were defeated and sealed in giant crystals. However 4 of the knights, are free, Dynasmon and Crusadermon have joined the Demon lords. Alphamon and Ulforceveedramon are only ones who are free.

Three of the four great dragons are sealed in elemental seals. Magnadrmon was saved by Alphamon and Ulforceveedramon, but during the fight Ulforceveedramon was turned back to his rookie form.

Magnadrmon and Alphamon realize that all is lost unless they call together the Knights' children, the sons and daughters of the Royal Knights.

**About the Hybrids:-**The kids have the powers of Digimon and the tails, ears, feet and extra features of the rookie forms of the royal knights. They can't digivolve, because they are not pure data.

**About the Digivices:-**The Digivices are shaped like little boxes with a screen in the middle and a keyhole on one of the sides.

**Digikeys**:-The keys are what the makes the Digimon partners digivolve. They match the Digimon and are in different colours.

**Name**: Freya Alpha

**Age**: 15

**Gender**: female

**Species**: Dorumon hybrid

**Partner**: Viximon – Renamon – Kyubimon – Toamon – Sakuyumon

**Appearance**: a normal teenage girl with the tail, ears, feet and wings of a Dorumon. Her hair is naturally purple and she wears long black shorts and light blue tops. She wears grey armour with blue cloth underneath.

**Bio**: Raised in Florida by her mother, she knew from an early age that her father was a Digimon and that one day they will met up for the first time. She is best friends with Asta and protects her from human bullies. She is the daughter of Alphamon and partner to Renamon.

**Name**: Carlos Magma

**Age**: 15

**Gender**: male

**Species**: Veemon hybrid

**Appearance**: a boy of 15 with short blue hair, a blue tail come out of his rear and two conical fleshy appendages coming out of the back of head for ears. He wears gold armour with a light blue cloth underneath.

**Partner**: Veemon – Exveemon – AeroVeedramon – Ulforceveedramon

**Bio**: The son of Magmamon, who was raised in the Digital World by his father's friends, a Patamon and a Hawkmon. He is the first Hybrid to meet his partner and the leader of the group, he falls in love with Freya and is the leader of the group, and he is the partner of Veemon the rookie Royal Knight.

**Name**: Phoenix Gallant

**Age**: 15

**Gender**: female

**Species**: Guilmon Hybrid

**Appearance**: a girl with red hair, two red ears like patamon's a long red and black tail and two clawed feet and she Wears red armour because of her father and black cloth underneath.

**Partner**: Dashmon – Raikoumon – Sekhmetmon – Eatosmon

**Bio**: The daughter of Gallantmon, and like Carlos she was raised in the Digital World. She was raised in Gallantmon's home village by Babamon and her husband. She is the partner of a hyper Dashmon.

**Name**: Chris Tauros

**Age**: 16

**Gender**: male

**Species**: human

**Partner**: Lunamon – Lekismon – Crescemon – Dianamon

**Bio**: The only human on the team, but was raised by Kentaurosmon, since the royal knight found him as a year old child. He is the third in charge of the team and has feelings for Asta. The human partner of Lunamon

**Name**: Asta Leopard

**Age**: 15

**Gender**: female

**Species**: Liollmon hybrid

**Appearance**: a short girl with red hair, three clawed feet and a long Liollmon. She wears light pink dresses. While in the Digital World she wears black armour with light pink cloth underneath.

**Partner**: Sunmon – Coronamon – Firamon – Flaremon – Apollomon

**Bio**: The daughter of Leopardmon, but like Freya she was raised in Florida by her real mother. But unlike Freya she was raised to hate her father. She is best friends with Freya and is kind of shy because of bullies. She also has feelings for Chris and she is the partner of the sunny Digimon Coronamon.

**Name**: Damien Blood

**Age**: 15

**Gender**: male

**Species**: Myotismon hybrid

**Appearance**: tall for his age with short blonde hair and fangs. Always wears black, and his skin is pale.

**Partner**: DemiDevimon – Wizardmon – Wisemon

**Bio**: the only known son of Myotismon, he was raised by the demon lords to be the perfect weapon; he is the ultimate Hybrid among Rookie Hybrids. He later joins the knight hybrid as an ally and has feelings for Phoenix.


	2. Chapter 2 a few hours in the life

**The Digimon can have kids, with the newly hatched Digimon being raised in Digifarms, until their rookie levels before being returned to mum and dad, the farms are ran by different Digimon in each area of the digital world. Also the Digimon take after either the mother or father, but sometimes a new Digimon species is created.**

**I don't own Digimon, I just own the Hybrid kids and Dashmon**

****

**Chris Tauros:** A 16 year old human boy was walking down the street of Cardtipa, the largest city on Drive Island in the South Seas. The boy was tall, at about 5ft 7ins and with short ginger hair. He was wearing red armour with simple brown cloth underneath. Walking next to him, was Kentaurosmon one of the Royal Knights and the adopted father of the human.

The pair was shopping for a rare fruit called a diamond apple for Rosemon, the Digimon that Kentaurosmon was courting. When suddenly an explosion sounded from the blacksmith's area of the city. The two ran to scene and saw a angry Minotaurmon attacking a family of Coredramon and their children.

The bull was about to attack a little Dracomon, when Kentaurosmon ran forward and shouted "Inferno Frost" and fired a light arrow from the bow Múspellsheimr. The arrow, even made of light, sended the Bull flying backwards into a wall, that soon collapsed from the impacted.

The bull got up and snapped "Hey, what's the big idea". He soon noticed the royal knight. "Sir Kentaurosmon" the Minotaurmon said in fear.

Kentaurosmon looked at the damage to the small family behind and his son. Before facing the bull and snapping "What is the reason, for this damage". A small voice from behind said "Sir", turning the mega, saw a female Dracomon. "Thank you for saving me" the girl said with a smile, "If coursed, it is my job as a royal knight. But will someone please give me the answer to this damage" the royal mega said.

"He wanted a new weapon, made out of black Chrome Digizord. We made the weapon and when the time came for the payment. He refused and attacked my family, killing two of our helpers and injuring my mate" came a female voice. The knight looked up see, that the speaker was a female blue Coredramon and that she was holding a green Coredramon up.

Chris sighed to himself, before walking towards the injured male Coredramon with his father watching. After being trained to treat Digimon by a Gomamon, he sometimes helps his father with injures.

**Phoenix Gallant**: Our next location is the seaside village of Coolwaves. This small village, which is just a few small homes, a shop and a council hall, sits on the edge of the vast southern sea and was the home village of Gallantmon. It was now the home of Phoenix Gallant the hybrid daughter of Sir Gallantmon; she was raised by Jijimon and his wife of countless years Babamon.

The hybrid, herself was sitting on the rocks that edge the beach, watching sea Digimon playing in the crashing waves. The girl was 15 years and had the black and red tail sticking out of her rear, 2 Patamon like ears, long red hair and finally 2 toes with two claws for her feet. She was wearing a very warm jacket because of the cool breeze blowing in of the sea.

As she was sitting, a rookie Digimon came up from behind her. The Digimon looked a lot like a gatomon, but for the purple angelic wings and sapphire blue fur and the red and blue stripes on her tail, the cat also had emerald green eyes. The digimon's name was Dashmon, a friend of the young Guilmon Hybrid. The Dashmon sat next to her friend before asking, "Is something wrong Phoenix?"

"Father is a bit late, this month" Phoenix answered the rookie cat. **(Gallantmon comes every month to visit his daughter, in order to keep her safe from his enemies). **Dashmon laughed suddenly and said "Don't worry, your father is a royal knight, he is probably busy, but he will come".

"Phoenix! Dashmon!" shouted an old voice, looking over the two friends saw a Jijimon running towards them. He and his wife Babamon had raised Phoenix since her birth and death of her natural mother. She now viewed the two as her grandparents and loved them both with all her heart.

The old Digimon stopped and in between gasps for air said "Come on you, two the harvest ritual is about to began". "Oh carp I forgot, come on Dashmon, the last one there is a rotten Digi-Egg" Phoenix said and the two raced off. Leaving a dust covered Jijimon behind, who then followed the two much slower in pace.

After reaching the tent, Babamon came up the two and said "Phoenix, your father is here to see you". The hybrid nodded and suddenly smiled for, she had noticed the white and red Royal Knight standing in the corner with his arms folded. The girl laughed before running up to her father for a hug.

**The only daughter of Gallantmon was much loved by the Digimon of Coolwaves village.**

****

**Freya Alpha & Asta Leopard:** We now to Miami home of Freya the Dorumon Hybrid and Asta the Liollmon Hybrid.

A 15 year old girl with the features of a Dorumon (purple hair, purple fox-like tail, two fox-like ears and two black wings) was walking down the beach front of Miami in Florida. The girl was hoping to hang out with her only friend and fellow hybrid, they could maybe play in the surf and later go to Freya's mum's restaurant for some free food.

She suddenly heard a noise, it sounded it a group of boys cheering. Looking at the source, which was on the beach itself, she saw that a gang of teenage and younger boys were attacking a figure, which was lying on the ground. Freya soon noticed that the figure was short with red hair, 3 claws on cat-like feet and a long lion-like tail.

The idiots were attacking Asta again like they do everyday, growling Freya ran forward and shouted "Metal Cannon" and fired a small metal ball from her month. Most of the humans jumped back to avoid the metal ball, but one that was hit in the chest. After seeing that their attacker was Freya, the group ran off in fear, but one, the leader Thomas Ramsey. He glared at Freya, before following his gang and shouting "This isn't over freak".

"Asta are you okay" Freya asked the Liollmon hybrid. "I'm mostly fine, but my left leg is sore" Asta said to Freya. Freya went to her and helped the girl, only to see her flinch because of the pain in her left leg.

Freya sighed and said "Come on, I'll take you to my house and get the dirt of you and see to your leg". "Okay Freya" Asta said while limping.

**This was how Freya protects Asta from the gang of human bullies.**

We now go to Foldville, the home of **Carlos Magma**, the fifteen year old Veemon Hybrid son of Magmamon. The boy was attacking a Silphymon with a long thin wooden staff, but the Ultimate blocked the rookie hybrid's attack and threw him backwards. The boy was 5ft 7ins with short blue hair and Veemon features.

Foldville was full of tall human like buildings; in the middle of the town was an old castle, the home base of Magmamon. It was also were Carlos was raised by a male Patamon and a female Hawkmon two friends of his father.

Magmamon hired the local Judo teacher a Silphymon to train his son, the whole idea was that if father wasn't there, when an enemy of the Royal Knights appears, then he could defance himself until help appears. The hybrid was a fast learner and very quick on his feet. When the Silphymon first built this training school 5 years to train young Digimon, but now that a Royal Knight had came and asked him to training the heir, which was a great honour and a great talking points among the ladies.

"Carlos, that will do it for today" Silphymon said with a bow and lowed his staff; Carlos nodded back and set the staff down and grapped a water bottle.

"Carlos" Came a voice, looking up he saw a female Hawkmon flying towards him, "Your father is here to see you" she said. Smiling Carlos bowed to his teacher and turned to the hawk-like Digimon.

The Veemon hybrid followed the bird, and saw to his surprise his father, the golden armoured knight standing next to a Patamon who was carrying a Tokomon. "Father" Carlos said to the knight "Carlos, I'm here for the family meal I promise you".

Patamon smiled and said "That is good, we are planning on going to the golden noodle tonight and you can join us there". "Lead on, Patamon" Magmamon said to his old friend.

**Carlos never really sees his father, because he travels all the time on the look out for evil and danger to the Digital World.**

****

We now go to meet **Damien Blood** the hybrid son of Myotismon and the boy's forced partner DemiDevimon. Sitting outside a room in a huge and dark looking was the 15 year old hybrid and sitting on his head was DemiDevimon, they were listening to the Demon Lord's latest plan.

"Is everything ready?" Came the voice of Lucemon, the leader and the holder of the pride crest. "Yes and for the last time. The crystals and elemental seals are ready for the knights" snapped Belphemon at his leader.

A giggle sound suddenly, followed by the words "oh, I can't wait to get my hands on a royal knight" that was Lilithmon the holder of the Lust crest. "Wait what about the Knight's kids, you know the hybrid children" Beelzemon said suddenly. Laughing Lucemon said "What about them they are stuck in Rookie forms and are far weaker than normal Digimon". "I have heard rumours that Alphamon himself has a hybrid daughter, but she is in the real world" came Daemon's voice.

"What, but I want Alphamon's children" Lilithmon shouted in anger. "Enough" Lucemon said to her.

Damien stood up suddenly and walked away; he then suddenly turned and snapped at his partner "How come, no one told me about any other hybrids". "I don't know, maybe because they are weaker then you are. Damien sighed to himself, while looking at his black Digivice.

It was five years, since Lucemon give both the Digivice and a digi-egg to the hybrid. The only part that was missing was the digikey, to empower his partner to his higher forms. "We will find that key someday, DemiDevimon" Damien said to his partner.

Smiling the bat like rookie said "I look forward to it, boss"

"Good, we attack tonight" came Lucemon's voice suddenly. Looking around the two saw all seven demon lords walking towards him, "And remember if the royal knights are giving trouble, grab the children".

Laughing they walked past the boy and his partner.

**This was his life, being ignored by the demons, unless they want something from him or they want him to kill an enemy**

**I am thinking of adding special powers to the Digikeys. There are a few spelling mistakes in this but I just give up with my Laptop.**


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1: the golden k

**Digimon are not mine, I only own the hybrids and Dashmon. Enjoy **

_Chapter 2 Part 1: the golden knight of Humility_

The teenage hybrid Carlos was running through the Magma castle halls, in search for his father. The town was attacked by an army of high level Digimon and it took the town's Digimons' by surprise.

But with help of Magnamon, the young Digimon were placed in a safe underground cave for their protection, the cave was guarded by a mate pair of Apemon. The higher level parents of the children were fighting for the town and their lord. But unfortunately many were injured and unable to fight and were being looked after by Hawkmon.

Carlos wanted to fight and make his father proud of him; after all he was the son of Magnamon the royal knight and hero/lord of Foldville. And so with his fighting staff in right, the boy searched for his father. He soon found the knight, but the golden knight wasn't alone.

He saw that his father was fighting against a huge Digimon with a black body and wings and a red shoulders and a staff in his hands. It was a Skullsatamon a powerful general of this until recently unknown army. Carlos stopped and said "Dad" before running towards the fight. The royal knight after hearing his son's shout, turned to see the boy running towards the battle. Magnamon gasped before ordering "No Carlos stay there. It is too dangerous for you".

Skullsatamon laughed before saying "so this one of the famous hybrid children. You know what boy; you choose the perfect time to appear boy, for to capture the hybrid is the second part of my master's plan for the fall of the royal knights". The Ultimate approached the now scared hybrid.

With a strange growl, Magnamon placed himself between the Ultimate and his hybrid before asking, "Who is your master?" Skullsatamon stopped and said "The new lord of the Digital world, Lucemon of the Demon Lords".

"Static Force" a voice shouted suddenly and the Skullsatamon was hit by an energy ball that came from above. He was already weaken from his fight with Magnamon, so he dissolved into data. The attacker landed and the hybrid and his father saw that it was Silphymon.

The Ultimate said "The town's Digimon are weaken, my lord" Magnamon nodded and asked "How many have been killed?" Silphymon replied to that with "Too many, my lord".

After thinking for a few minutes, Magnamon turned from Silphymon to his son, before saying "Carlos you need to leave this town".

The shocked Hybrid shook his head and said "But dad, I want to stay and fight with you". With a sigh Magnamon knelt down to his son's level and said "No buts son, you are weaken than a normal Digimon of your age. And it also appears that the demon lords have ordered Digimon to capture the hybrids, so you do need to leave this town".

Silphymon asked "But where can we send him" Magnamon was about to answer when a small female voice said "My lord". The three turned to see a female Kiwimon, "I have just gotten word that the crystal palace is now a safe base for all Digimon Hybrid". Magnamon nodded and said "I see". "But lord, there is more, Magnadramon is calling for the children for a special mission".

The royal knight looked at her and asked "What do you mean?" The Kiwimon shook her head and said "I wasn't given a reason, my lord?" The knight sighed and said "with so many Digimon injured, how do we send my son to Magnadramon's palace".

Silphymon was about to answer, when suddenly a Reppamon entered the room at full speed. As the fox stopped in front of Magnamon, it spoked in a female voice "I was sent here by Alphamon, Sir Magnamon he is with Magnadrmon". Carlos looked at the female fox before shaking his head, "No dad" he said again.

Magnamon knelt down to his son's level again and said "I know you want to help, but you cannot. The only way you can help is leave here and never look back son; otherwise I can't use my full power in case you get hurt".

Reppamon spoked up suddenly "Your father right, kido". She smiled and said "now climb on and hold on as tightly as you can".

Crying Carlos climbed onto the fox-like digimon's back, as he was getting settled. Silphymon reached down and picked up the boy's fallen wooden staff from the ground and handed it back to him, before saying "Remember what I told you young warrior". Carlos nodded and said "I will master", before turning to his father and saying "Promise you will be okay dad". Magnamon nodded and said "I promise my son. Now go Reppamon".

Reppamon nodded before leaving the room, with the sadden hybrid on her back. Said hybrid was looked back his father and his master as they got smaller and smaller.

"You would think that, wouldn't you" came a male voice. The two good Digimon turned to see Beelzemon, the demon lord of Gluttony, standing in the doorway with one of his two guns pointing at Magnamon. As Silphymon and Magnamon both got ready for combat, the demon lord laughed and said "I wouldn't do that, the safe cave beneath the town was been found and all the children Digimon are my prisoners and all I have to do is give the order and my mons will attack the kids".

"You wouldn't" Silphymon said in anger. Laughing Beelzemon said "I would, my all Magnamon has to do is surrender to me and the little ones are safe".

Silphymon shouted "He will not, our lord will never surrender to the likes of you". "Silph enough" Magnamon said to the ultimate level Digimon next to him, "I Magnamon surrender myself to Beelzemon the Demon Lord of Gluttony. Now I surrender will you keep your side of the agreement" Magnamon said to Beelzemon.

Smiling wicky Beelzemon nodded and said "It will be done".

The Crystal Palace was legendary among the Digimon of the Southern Seas, the palace was home to Lady Magnadramon the ruler of the South Seas and the only female among the four great Dragon rulers. It also the new base for Alphamon as he tried to regroup the royal knights, and now finally after running for hours, Reppamon and Carlos have now reach the beautiful palace. Smiling Reppamon shouted "We're here child, Carlos wake up and see pure and true beauty". Started the hybrid opened his eyes and saw to his amazement a huge palace made out of some unknown crystal that was glowing in the moonlight from the full moon was now standing in front of the pair.

The palace looked like an old European style crystal mixed with an Egyptian temple; the palace was bigger than Mount Everest the tallest mountain on the Earth. And like Carlos thought it was made out of a rare digital crystal called white Zirconia. But the palace had some damage done to the front and keeps of it, but was still standing.

Carlos gasped and said "They attacked here as well, Reppamon". The champion Digimon nodded and said "Yes Lucemon and Barbamon attacked this castle with their evil plan of capturing Lady Magnadramon. But our lady was saved and protected by Sir Alphamon and Sir Ulforceveedramon" Reppamon said with pride. "But however during the fight, Ulforceveedramon was stucked by a strange crystal and was returned to his rookie form of Veemon" Renamon said with a sigh before running into the castle, after the giant wooden castle doors opened, allowing the two to enter.

A Knightmon guard step forward before waving the fox past, Reppamon nodded to him and ran down into the crystal throne room, before stopping and shouting "The Hybrid son of Sir Magnamon is here".

"Good job Reppamon, but where is your messenger and mate?" Came Alphamon's voice from the shadows. "Sangloupmon has joined sides with the Demon Lords" Reppamon said while looking down. With that info Alphamon left the shadows and walked towards the two, the powerful of the royal knights and clad in black armour, it was said that he could kill a foe with one attack but now he was looking down with kindness to his messenger.

"Reppamon rest and for now forget about your mate" Alphamon said before turning to the hybrid and saying to him "You have come with me Carlos, Lady Magnadramon wishes to see you". Reppamon knelt down slowly as if in great pain, and Carlos climbed off the weaken champion, before turning and whispering to her "Thanks and rest easy".

Alphamon nodded and turned for the young hybrid to follow him. The knight led Carlos to another bigger hall that had for some strange reason a pillar of light in the centre of the room, the royal knight stopped and said "Lady Magnadramon and Lord Ulforceveedramon. The hybrid son of Magnamon is here". The knight walked into the room with Carlos following, the hybrid stopped after noticing about the Four Great Dragon Rulers hovering in front of him and standing to his left a small Veemon who was holding his blue arms across his chest. Carlos turned to the dragon Digimon and after remembering his father's lesions about royalty and manners, bowed to the pink dragon.

Smiling Magnadramon said "There is no need for that, rise son Magnamon. We need your help". In surprise Carlos stood up and faced her, Magnadramon nodded and said "In order to defeat the Demon Lords and restore balance, we need you and the other children of both Digimon and humans".

Carlos blinked before asking "But how Milady? I can't digivolve and what about the Royal Knight, isn't protecting the Digital World their job". Magnadramon sighed before saying "The Royal Knights have fallen with a good number of them being sealed in giant crystals, with the four still free Crusadermon and her mate Dynasmon have both joined forces with the Demon. But as for Alphamon, he cannot risk leaving the castle and Ulforceveedramon has been dedigivolved back into his Veemon rookie form and just of something the Demon Lords have done he can't return to his former level".

Alphamon stepped forward and said "So you see, you and the other Hybrid DigiDestined are to be given natural Digimon for partners, so you save the world child". Carlos nodded and asked the black armoured Royal Knight, "Why can't you leave this castle, Alphamon sir?" The mega laughed before saying "If I was to fall to the Demon Lord's traps then the Digital World would be doomed". Carlos whispered "Oh" to himself, before watching the former Ulforceveedramon come up to him, the blue rookie bowed low before saying "I will be your partner Digimon, Carlos. I will help you become the true leader of the Hybrids".

"Carlos do you see the pillar of light, in the centre of the room" Magnadramon said to the hybrid. The boy nodded, "Good, then place your more powerful hand into, your most powerful hand is the one you write with and use most often" the pink mega said.

The hybrid and his partner walked towards the light pillar and stood in front of it. As he stood there he could see flashes of different colours within, and with a glance behind him, he placed his right hand into the light.

A blue and white flash of light flew straight at his hand, the boy in shock pulled out his right hand only to find he was now holding a blue and white box shaped object as he was looking at it he felt a strange feeling of something appearing around his neck, and after reaching up he found a key with a blue fist on the end.

Meanwhile the other lights in the pillar went mad, before suddenly shooting out of the light pillar into the castle and flew out the window to the other hybrid children but one was left inside the pillar and dull grey one it was still seeking out its' owner.

Alphamon after watching the lights said "we must call Birdramon and her mate Parrotmon and tell the pair to pick up the hybrid children and bring them here". Veemon suddenly said "But sir, what about the hybrids in the real world?"

"Send word to Swanmon and tell her to look out to for, two hybrid children a Dorumon and Liollmon". Carlos looked at the Royal knight, and said "A Dorumon sir?" Alphamon nodded and said "not many Digimon know this, but I Sir Alphamon the leader of the royal knights fathered a hybrid child with a human woman fifteen years ago".

Magnadramon said to the young hybrid after seeing him yawn "It is time for you to go to bed child". Carlos nodded and followed the Floramon that the mega had called.

Alphamon watched the boy leaving the room with his new partner, before turning to the pillar and thinking 'I will hopefully soon meet my Son or Daughter' to himself and finally as the sun was beginning to rise, he went to his room and slept.

**My stupid internet is not working right and because of this I'm having problems looking up the Digimon attacks, their appearance and their attacks. But I'm trying my best and thank for reading this chapter. And also I'm on the Transplant List will hopefully soon get the call for a new kidney.**


	4. Chapter 3 part 2: The human knight of Pa

_The human knight of Patence rises_

**Sorry for taking so long in making this new chapter, but my Laptop somehow managed to get a virus inside its main hardware and I had to wipe the memory and start afresh. **

**Well enjoy, and remember I only own the hybrids and Chris.**

****

The sun had only just set when an Army of Virus type Digimon attacked Cardtipa, in order to capture Kentaurosmon and his pure human son Chris.

Kentaurosmon the royal knight was walking down a street with his son, hiding in his huge shadow. Chris was walking an injured Lunamon walk with her broken leg. When the Virus Digimon attacked, everyone was taken by surprise; after all there has been peace in the Digital World for 1000s of years.

The city's few mega Digimon leaped into action, protecting the weak and injured.

The royal knight was keeping an eye out for enemy Digimon, when a comet of light suddenly appeared in the sky above the three. There was a bright flash before the strange comet shot down suddenly towards the human. It then stopped in front of Chris and the Lunamon in the form of a light orb. A male voice from within the orb told Chris to grab it and just as he raised his right hand up to grab it, his father grabbed his arm and said "No son, it could be dangerous".

"But dad" Chris said, "a voice inside it told to touch it". Kentaurosmon looked at his son before turning to orb, then he too heard a voice from it, the voice was that of his leader Lord Alphamon, nodding to himself the knight handed the orb to his son.

The orb turned into a silver box-like Digivice, he also felt something form around his neck on a chain. As Chris was examing the screen of the box, he noticed the words: _Human Knight of Patence, Son of Kentaurosmon and the Partner of Lunamon._

Chris was unaware that Lunamon was reading the words, on the screen, and though 'I'm a partner of a DigiDestined. But how, I mean the Digital World be at peace since the D Reaper...' a bright glow appeared around her and she suddenly de-digivolved back into her In-Training form of Moonmon.

Chris looked at his new partner and asked "Hey are you okay, Moonmon?" The moon shaped Digimon smiled and said softy "I'm fine, my dear little human, just a little bit tired". Chris nodded and said "by the way and as you can see my name is Chris".

Kentaurosmon sighed before turning to his son and said "Chris you need to get to the Crystal Palace ASAP to meet the others".

Chris turned to his father and asked "What other?" while holding the sleeping Moonmon to his chest. But before Kentaurosmon could answer a Birdramon land suddenly in front of the two, on her back was a saddle for one, after shaking herself, the huge orange phoenix like Digimon turned to Kentaurosmon and Chris before saying "I was sent by Alphamon to take your human son, the knight of Patence to the Crystal Palace".

Before Chris or Kentaurosmon could answer her, a male voice ranged out with "You are not going anywhere brat, you and your father are coming with me". The three turned to see a red and white cloaked figure with ram like horns on his head and bat like wings coming out his back, the figure was Daemon.

Kentaurosmon growled to himself and ordered "Chris get on Birdramon and get out of here". Chris gasped "Dad are you going to fight him, he's Demon Lord".

"I know son, but don't fear. Leave here and go to the Crystal Palace and remember that I love you" Kentaurosmon said before rushing the Daemon Demon Lord. Chris watched in fear and the two crashed, when Birdramon said from behind "Chris, you and Moonmon need to leave here to group up with the other children".

"I know you're right, but..." Chris sighed before turning and climbing onto the saddle on Birdramon's back. The champion turned to the human and said "Now hold on tight, kiddo" lifting her flaming wings and with one flap of them was in the air and flying.

As the three were leaving the battle field, a sound of glass smashing, drew the human boy's attention. Turning he saw that for some reason is father was sealed in a Spinel Crystal.

The Birdramon cursed to herself, before saying "Don't worry Chris. When you and the others meet, you will free your father sometime in the future. But get some sleep, there is a bit of a distanced between here and the Crystal Palace".

Chris sighed before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

**Thank you for reading but That's all for now.**


	5. last one

Knightly Heirs Chapter 2 part 2

Arise red knight of Chastity

It was warm starry night in the seaside village of Coolwaves, but no Mon was enjoying it, because at about 10pm Lillthmon and an army of virus Digimon attacked the small village with no warning. Forcing the mostly peaceful Digimon to fight back, among the fighters was Sir Gallantmon.

Phoenix the Guilmon hybrid, Dashmon and some of the other child Digimon were running among the rocky shore hurling rocks and other sharp objects at a small group of Blackgatomons and Blackgrowlmons that were hunting something or someone.

Phoenix had only just jumped over a rock when a flash of light in the sky, drew her attention. Like a comet the light flew down to the surprised hybrid, it hovered in front of her face and a female voice spoke out "take the light child".

Surprised the hybrid grabbed the light, without a sound the light became a blue box like digivice and she felt something form around her neck. As she was examing the digivice the words: Red Knight of Chastity, the daughter of Gallantmon.

"So that is Magnadramon's plan? Does she really believe that a group of freaks can defeat us" came an angry female voice. Phoenix turned only to see that the source of the voice was none other Lilithmon herself.

Laughing Lilithmon said "you must be the Hybrid daughter of Gallantmon. My boss will be pleased when I bring you to him". Dashmon landed between the Demon Lord (Is it lord or lady for Lilithmon?) with a growl the little Digimon said "Hey, stay away from my friend".

Lilthmon laughed before knocking the little rockle Digimon to the side. "Dashmon" Phoenix shouted and ran towards her friend, when she touched her friend's arm the words: Dashmon, rockle level.

"Dashmon, you're my partner" Phoenix said, "What?" the cat gasped. Lilithmon laugh before saying "How touching, now come with me girly". Phoenix growled at her and Dashmon stood next to her new partner, the two were going to fight.

"Leave here at once, Demon bitch" came another older sounding voice. The three fighters turned to see Babamon standing there, and she means business with her staff raised.

Hissing Lilithmon vanished with the words: "It doesn't matter, we already have captured the knight, the hybrid freak can wait".

"Phoenix my child, we need to get you to the Crystal Palace as soon as possible" Babamon said turning to her grandchild. Dashmon jumped into the air and asked "But what about here?"

"The village is safe, my child but..." Jijimon said while walking to the three. "But what?" Phoenix asked.

"Your father was captured and sealed inside a giant crystal" Jijimon said sadly at the loss of his son. A shadow appeared over them and a green coloured parrot like Digimon landed in front of the four. "I'm Parrotmon, the Royal Knight's leader Lord Alphamon has sent me to bring the daughter of Gallantmon to the Crystal Palace and her new leader" the green ultimate said.

"New leader" Phoenix asked, but was silenced by her friend turned partner Dashmon who said "We should do Phoenix, it may be safer there".

With a sigh the Hybrid nodded and climbed on Parrotmon with Dashmon, Jijimon and Babamon.

**This is the last chapter to be written by me, as soon as I can this story will be deleted and then given to RassanGirl who will helpfully do a better job with it. **


	6. The knights of Temperance and Kindness

The knights of Temperance and Kindness

**I don't own Digimon.**

**Hello and welcome to his story, because of boredom, I have decided to keep this story and finish it. Right then I don't own Digimon, but I do own the hybrids, the storyline, my dog Sandy, my warm-water fish tank and my soon to be pet, hand-reared Cockatiel.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000**

There was a warning of a hurricane nearing Mimi, on every TV, newspapers and Radio channel, most people were safety indoors, but two. Their names were Freya and Asta, a pair of Hybrid Digimon, they were outside because Freya wanted to be there when the hurricane made landfall.

Asta was scared of the storm, but after another attack from the bullies, in order to show herself, that could be brave and wasn't a sacredly cat, as Freya sometimes called her. But as the sky was turn dark and the winds were began to pick it, she was about to lose her last nerve.

It didn't help, that a strange blue flash caught, the Liollmon girl's eyes. She yelped and stepped into Freya, who had also seen it. Opening her month, to say sorry, Asta noticed her friend had a strange look on her face.

The girl was watching something with blank eyes, almost as if she was in a trance. A strange noise, made the second scared hybrid turn away quickly with her claws out.

The strange light had became, a dancing pair of Orbs and they were rushing towards the pair like a comet.

"Freya, we need to move" Asta shouted to her friend. "Asta, can you not hear it" Freya said, her voice sounding hollow. Asta frowned "Hear what?" she asked.

Freya turned to her, and said "there is a voice, calling us from the two orbs. Freya reached for one of the orbs, her hand brushed against it. When a strange female voice said, "Children, it is time for the pair of you to return to your father's Homeworld" and with a giggle the light flashed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

It was a warm sunny day, with a hint of rain in the air, in the Digital World. As Swanmon the caretaker of New Joy Primary Village, was fussing over her flowers around the edge of the colourful village. She was humming an old song to herself, when a strange light flashed in the sky, when the light died a small figure dropped.

Swanmon lifted her great white wings, before taking off and catching the falling creature. Upon reaching the ground, Swanmon noticed that the creature was female, and had strangely the features of both humans and a species of Digimon known as a Liollmon, she was clothed in black armour with a snow-white underneath, she was carrying an unusual object and had a mysterious key around her neck, and it was shaped like the sun.

Swanmon smiled, before calling "Gatomon and Centarumon, I have need for you," with a galloping sound of hooves, the Centaur Digimon and his mate, the cat-like Digimon appeared, the Gatomon who was riding on top, jumped to ground level, "What is wrong, sister-dearest?" she asked, Swanmon.

Swanmon moved her wings, showing the hybrid, "This is one of the Royal Knight's Hybrid children, the daughter of Leopardmon, I believe. I have also noticed a second light that must be Alphamon's child; it was heading to the old forest ruins".

Centarumon bowed deeply, "My lady, I will seek out the other hybrid, take this little one into the resting place, where my son is".

Before running off, as his mate climbed on to him, just as the first few raindrops came down.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

Freya stirred, as both raindrops and something was jumping on her chest, whipping the rain from her face, she opened her eyes, before suddenly pushing herself backwards from the small fox-like creature on her chest. "Hi, finally you're awake; I'm Viximon, an in-training Digimon".

Freya sat up and asking "Digimon, you're a real life Digimon, like my father is?" Giggling the Digimon said "yup, and you're a hybrid I was wondering why you smell different from a normal human. You said your father is a Digimon, do you know which Mon it was".

Freya wrapped her tail around herself, before looking at the strange key around her neck, "I remember my mother, saying that his was Alphamon, a Royal Knight or something like that".

Viximon jumped suddenly, "your father is the lord of the royal knights, right then this place is too dangerous for you, bad Digimon come here often. Follow me, Alphamon's daughter".

The little Digimon turned towards the ruins, "this is place is special, there should be no bad mons there, ruins good shelter too from afternoon storms" she was whispering to herself.

The worried and confused hybrid followed the little in-training into the ruins. As the two entered, torches sprang to live, around them, showing the wall art on the walls, some of the pictures were showing peaceful joyful settings, while others were showing chaos.

"Hey Viximon, what do these pictures mean?" Freya asked, before stopping before a one, showing a 10 winged angel like Digimon, attacking a town and at the bottom were thirteen knights.

"My lord, trying to destroy the world, before those foolish knights, freeze him," came a smooth female voice from behind. Viximon shouted "watch out, that's LadyDevimon an Ultimate level Digimon".

"Very clever fur ball," LadyDevimon snapped at Viximon, "Now girl, the true ruler of the Digital World wishes to meet you, make it easy and give up" she said to Freya.

Upon hearing this, the Dorumon Hybrid, took a few steps back, "I don't know who your master is lady, but I don't want to meet him".

The hybrid took off suddenly, Viximon following, both leaving LadyDevimon behind. Growling the ultimate turned to the darkness behind her, "Get the girl, slave and kill the Digimon".

With its orders known, the Digimon in the shadows nodded, before taking off in pursuit, more afraid of his mate, then her masters.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

A small sun-like In-training Digimon was watching an strange Hybrid creature sleeping on the recovery bed, he was Sunmon the child of Gatomon and Centarumon.

He was ordered to leave; the room by his mother, who chased him saying that, the poor girl was tired from her journey into the Digital World, and needed to rest in peace.

Without fuss, Sunmon left the room and hid in the shadows, waiting for his mother to leave. It wasn't long after that, he soon re-entered the room.

Smiling to himself, Sunmon jumped from the dresser to the bed, and poked the girl hand that was holding a Digivice, making the device beep and glow.

Sunmon watched with interest, as the words: _Lady Knight of Temperance, partner of Sunmon. _

The in-training was too busy thinking to notice the girl, waking up, as a strange glow formed around him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

After running what felt like an age, Viximon and Freya both felling to the ground, "I think we've lost her" Viximon said between pants. Freya looked around, every step they take, the torches light up, before dying as the pair passed them, but to Freya it really felt, that they were running in circles and getting lost.

Freya sighed ""We're lost too, Viximon". This made, the little Viximon smirked "Yeah, I know, but don't worry I'll find the way out," she said. The little Digimon frowned suddenly, before turning to a different darken path, "I know, we'll go this way".

Freya sighed before following the Digimon, unaware of a pair of red eyes watching her from, the shadows.

Viximon and Freya were walking down the path, when Viximon stopped suddenly. The Digimon was sniffing the air, and looking around her, "Are you okay, Viximon?" Freya asked her friend.

"I'm fine, but watch out…." Viximon shouted as a pair of arms reached for Freya from the darkness. Viximon growled as a figure, appeared, from the shadows, "Let her go, Devimon, **Killing Stone**," Viximon said, as she charged at the taller Digimon, while she became a stone.

Devimon laughed, keeping Freya held in his left arm, he shouted out "**Death Hand**" while blasting energy from his right hand, which struck the in-training and knocking her backwards.

Freya held the device tightly in fear for her friend and prayed, while Devimon laugh, between the pair, no one noticed the deep and the flash. Viximon gasped, as strange energy filled her, looking up she noticed the glow.

Suddenly the rush of energy lifted her off the ground, as Digivolution's light took, turning her into a more human-like fox creature. Freya's surprised was followed by Devimon's anger as Viximon shouted out "Viximon digivolve to Renamon".

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

Gatomon was travelling on Centarumon's back, when she suddenly jumped up, for she could sense a strange energy. "Honey, do you sense that" she asked.

Centarumon nodded, "Yes a Digimon must be digivolved and the energy is coming from the old ruins," he said, Gatomon frowned, "The hybrid fell near there, something is wrong hurry".

"Yes dear" Centarumon grunted, before charging faster.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

Where Viximon once stood was a tall, yellow human-like fox, she was wearing purple gloves with yin and yang symbols on them; she faced the taller Champion, with anger on her face.

But before either one of them could move, Centarumon burst through the wall, his mate, holding on for dear life, he faced Renamon and nodded before facing Devimon, "Release her, monster" the Beast Man Champion level said.

"Never, you foolish horse, my mate's boss needs her" Devimon said, while shaking Freya. Centarumon sighed, "I thought it would turn out like this, brother but you leave me no choice, **Solar Ray**" he said, as a yellow laser beam from the palm of his mechanical hand, forcing Devimon to drop Freya in order to protect himself.

Panting and in pain, the evil Champion fell to his knees, he brother was always the strongest of their family. Looking up he noticed that the Renamon was helping the hybrid to her feet; he also noticed that the other two Champions were watching him, waiting for a move.

With such odds, and the fact there was Holy Digimon in the area, he growled before vanishing into the shadows.

Centarumon glared as his cowardly brother fled into the shadows, before turning to the Hybrid. The girl was holding onto Renamon, his mate was talking to her softly.

Centarumon spoke to the hybrid, "Are you all right, my child" he asked, Freya looked up at him and replied "Thank you, I'm fine sir,"

Renamon sighed "You're not fine, your right leg is sore" she said to the Hybrid.

Centarumon nodded before turning to the hole, that he was created, "Come, we should leave, but do not worry about walking, for I will carry all of you".

Freya jumped, "But sir, I can w…." Gatomon laugh, "With an injured leg child" she said.

With no other arguments, Centarumon knelt down, and with a sigh and some help from Renamon and Gatomon, Freya was placed on his back.

As they were moving Renamon asked, "What that was beep and glow?" Freya looked her, "what are you talking about, I didn't hear anything other than my heart beating" she asked back.

Laughing Gatomon said "That was the creation of a new partnership, between DigiDestined and partner" she said.

"Freya smiled, holding up her Digivice as the new noticed the words, L_ady Knight of Kindness, Partner Renamon. _Before looking up at her new partner, 'things are going to be great' she thought to herself.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

It was nearly twilight and Lucemon was standing at the window in his office, listening to the screams of the torture victims, smiling to himself as soon he would have the brat of Alphamon here.

The door banged open, knocking him out of his thought, and with a curse he turned around, LadyDevimon was leading a strange group.

Following behind her, was Crusadermon and her partner/mate Dynasmon, who was carrying a badly injured Devimon.

Upon reaching her lord, LadyDevimon knelt to the ground, "My Lord, call off these two, even if I had failed my mission" she cried out. Lucemon ignored her and turned to the only known female Royal Knight, "Why is she here for, Crusadermon?" he asked.

However before the former Royal Knight could answer, Devimon shouted "My lord, I was sent by my mate to capture the Dorumon Hybrid, but I failed because of her newly digivolve partner and Centarumon".

Lucemon who listening with boredom at his words, snapped himself out of it, as the words, Dorumon Hybrid. And evil grin broke out on his face, "So, the brat of Alphamon is here, she is," he said to himself.

Turning away from the four Digimon, he said suddenly "So you have both failed, LadyDevimon and Devimon, tell me why I should let you live".

LadyDevimon gasped in fear, before saying "MY lord, I'm the direct descendant of you and Lilithmon, and Devimon is my mate, I'm also the keeper of the secret".

Lucemon laughed, "indeed, LadyDevimon, but blood with mean nothing in this fight, but I do need you, you're mate on the other hand, **Grand Cross" **as ten super-heated spheres of lights arranged in a cross from his wings, stuck the luckless Champion.

LadyDevimon scream, as her mate and lover was killed, Lucemon turned to her and with a wave of his hand, she returned to her rookie form, of Salamon.

"You are to stay in this form, until I say otherwise, Salamon" Lucemon said, before growling "now be gone, I have no time for you rookie, and I have a hybrid to capture and royal knight to destroy".

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

**Salamon is to play an important part later in this story, but that's all I'm saying for now. Well anyway, thank you for reading; I hoped that you have enjoyed the story.**

**See you people later, unfortunately the Cockatiel I was to get died, but hopefully I will have a healthy young bird, that next time you read the next chapter.**


End file.
